Honesty is what you get
by tattoofiend
Summary: They say drunken words are sober thoughts. So when Ji hu finds a drunk Jan Di and she tells him exactly how she felt, how will he handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This story has no plot. At least I don't think it does. Anybody ever wonder what would happen if it was Ji hu who had a drunk Jan Di on his hands? Come on, you all are curious...

I looked up the drinking age for South Korea and it's ninteen. So, I'm pretty sure she is illegally drinking, but this is a story.

The place was quiet tonight in the bar. She was tucked in the corner of a booth in the back, nursing a large drink in her hand. She remembered the first time she came to taste her first alchoholic drink. That night at Seo Hyun's birthday when she went to look for her, she saw Seo Hyun unni and Ji hu kissing.

Her heart broke that night. There was no way she could compete with someone like Seo Hyun, for Ji hu's affection. Gu Jun Pyo found her and whisked her away in front of the couple, as he rented out a bar for her to do whatever she wanted to do that night.

When Jun Pyo left to wash up in the bathroom she grabbed the glass in front of her, gulping it down as if she were a fish in need of water. That night she felt like she needed water, after witnessing that scene at the party.

Ji hu left and Jun Pyo moved into the boyfriend role. He was a horrible boyfriend but she did give him credit, he knew how to spoil a girl. But tonight was the lowest blow in their relationship, when Jun Pyo left and broke up with her over a text.

She put on a brave face in front of Ji hu and wished him goodnight. She told him that there was nothing they could do and that he should head home himself. Jan Di watched as the lights from his motorcycle disappeared around the corner, before she headed into the bar.

Here she would escape her problems.

Ji hu knew something was wrong the moment they saw the Shinwa plane taking off. Jan Di was too late stopping Jun Pyo from leaving and he did the cowardly thing of breaking up with her over a text message.

He let her think she got him to leave. He turned the corner and came back around, as she entered the bar, he was confused. Why would Jan Di come to a bar, when she was illegal to drink? Ji hu got off his motorcycle and entered the bar.

Brown eyes looked for the girl when he caught sight of her from the corner of his eye. She was tucked away in a back booth, three large empty glasses on the table. As he got closer he noticed that she was still holding onto another glass.

"Geum Jan Di, what are you doing?"

He watched as the girl lifted her head quickly and smiled at him. He would have been relieved to see her smiling, if he knew this smile wasn't caused by the alchohol she had consumed. Jan Di had really let herself drink in her sorrows.

"Sunbae, I'm drinking to drown out the sadness."

"Drinking isn't going to help that."

Jan Di laughed at his statement and waved him off. She didn't notice he got closer to her, as she pressed the glass to her lips. She let out a cry of shock when the numbing drink was grabbed out of her hands. Black eyes looked up at the man standing beside her, with her glass in his hand and a frown on his face.

"Uh oh, I'm in trouble." She stated, as she started giggling.

Her hero did not share her amusment. He put the glass down as he reached for her, pulling her up from the booth. They both made their way out of the bar, into the fresh air. Ji hu learned something about Jan Di that night.

He felt hands running down his chest as she put her hand under his shirt. Jan Di was very handsy when she was drunk and a giggling fiend.

XXXXX

So there was a two part to this. Please be kind. Also watch this video. Its cute. At least, I think it is.

/-1wbetjWGFc


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So I really think we should all just back away from me right now. I had many times I had to fight with Jan Di cause she wanted to chase after Ju Pyo. Girls, never go for a spoiled brat who doesn't know how to treat you well...

.com/watch?v=-1wbetjWGFc

(video I wanted you all to watch from the first one.)

Also this song, "Wind Beneath my wings," Is such a Ji hu/Jan Di song...

Back to the story...

Jan Di couldn't stay still as she moved her hands on Ji hu's thighs. The victim was trying hard to keep her hands at bay, save them both some face. But, Jan Di wasn't nicknamed the wonder girl for nothing. She was strong for a small girl, regardless that she was drunk.

"Ji hu..."

A thrill shot down his spine at the way she said his name. It was the way a person would talk to their lover and he was fighting the raging hormones of his body. He wrapped his arm around her waist, as he tried to keep her from falling.

"Ji Hu is playing the hero. But who are you rescuing?" Jan Di asked drunkly, as she looked up to the man beside her. She quite couldn't understand why he was here. Where was Jun Pyo, and why wasn't he rescuing her?

"_Jan Di. You were nothing more then a passing fling. A shiny new toy that I could wind up, to use for my own amusement. But now those times are over and so are we. So please, take this last text, as our breaking relationship over."_

_~ Gu Jun Pyo_

Those words cut her so deep she felt like she was drowning, and there was no one to save her. Where was Ji hu when she needed him? He was too busy chasing after Seo Hyun. It took her a long time to realize, she held no candle compared to her.

"Geum Jan Di?"

Ji hu's voice floated towards her but it sounded so far away, despite how close they were sitting. She looked through hazy eyes, her heart started to hurt. Why did it hurt so much. Jun Pyo, Ji hu, Seo Hyun. It was strange to think that names brought so much pain.

"It hurts," she mumbled.

"What hurts?"

He watched the woman in front of him, as she tried to get her bearings together. He moved to help her lay down, when she started to move. When he looked back up to her face, he noticed that she was already asleep.

A smile crossed his face as he sat and watched her silently. There was something amazing about Jan Di, she was proof of survivng against the fearsome F4. She wasn't afraid of anyone or anything.

"You left stupid."

Ji hu thought she was talking about Jun pyo. It was surprising to him when he came back from Paris, that his friend was dating this girl. A girl who wasn't even in the same rank as him or the rest of the girls. Its too late to admit now, that he liked her.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I just can't seem to stop writing this story. Even though it was only suppose to be two-shot story. I feel like I would be leaving something out.

I should have made it clearer for the text from Jun pyo, that Jan Di was remembering it. Also, at the end of the story, when she mutters, "You left stupid." She was talking about both Ji hu and Jun pyo. Double edged sword my friends.

XXX

He thought she was asleep from all the drinking she did. But clearly she was more wound up and ready to go, shaking her leg non-stop. He continued to watch her not saying a word as she looked at him, through narrowed eyes.

"How can you sit there so calm, when you pissed me off?"

Silence met the room from her outburst. He wish he knew where to start. How to start it off. But he had a feeling, if he said anything she didn't like, she would throw something at him. After all, this was a girl who round-housed kicked Jun pyo.

"Got nothing to say? After all, you were so nasty to me from the time Seo Hyun left, then you chasing after her. But I guess I wasn't good enough huh?"

"Geum Jan-" he started.

"Geum Jan-di what, Ji hu?" she angrily shouted.

There was tension in the room again. It was heavier this time, as they both sat there staring at each other. A conversation in the state she was in wasn't going to be a good one. She was too angry, the alchohol wouldn't let her see no reason.

"Geum Jan Di, just sleep it off. We'll pick up this discussion tomorrow."

No response was given as he listened to her footsteps walking down the hallway to the bedroom. The door sliding open and shut, as she left him to his thoughts. There was never a time to bring anything up, because he was so wrapped up in his sad little love life, that was never coming back.

"_What a fool" _he thought.

He heard Jan Di stomping in the guest room. She was still agitated with him or maybe it was just the alchohol running through her system. He clearly needed to keep her away from the alchohol. Ji hu jumped slightly when the door slammed open, as she walked back down the hall way.

She was gaining on him and fast. He didn't dare move for fear of making her more upset. But clearly she was either going to slap him, or just walk out of the house leaving completely. A drunk Jan Di was scary enough.

He watched her fastly approaching as she finally stood in front of him, breathing heavily. Ji hu's eyes widened as she grabbed the side of his face and brought his face down to hers, pressing his lips against hers.

Ji hu wrapped his arms around her waist, as he brought her closer to him. His tongue brushing against her lips begging for entrance into her mouth which she granted, sucking his tongue into her mouth.

A groan escaping both their throats.

Ji hu thought he didn't mind a drunk Jan Di.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Okay, I realize its been two months since I've updated this story. I'm really sorry to those who enjoyed it.

But here we go.

Xxx

Her eyes squinted shut tighter as the sun from the windows poured into the room. She turned away from the light, as she trying to stay asleep for a little bit longer. It was safe and warm here in this bed.

A groan escaped her lips as the pounding in her head got worse. Why did she have to drink so much last night? She sat up looking around the room, confused why nothing looked familiar in the room.

Her head turned towards the door as she heard it opening. Oh, shit! Whoever owned this house was coming into the room to check in on her. Jan Di felt her heart pounding in time with her head, as the door opened fully to reveal Sunbae?

xxx

Ji hoo woke up first that morning, when he stetched out and his arms hit something soft beside him. He turned his head to see Jan Di sleeping beside him. He couldn't quite understand what she was feeling that night.

What happened the night with Gu Jun Pyo, that caused her to go on such a drinking binge the night before. Ji hoo got out of the bed quietly as not to disturb the sleeping girl, he headed towards the door, as he looked back at Jan Di, before walking out of the door.

He knew her head must be pounding, so he headed towards the kitchen to ger her a glass of water and some asprin. There was a lot of questions he had for her, especially why she was so angry with him for.

Unless it was that time he accused her of meddling in his affairs with his ex-girlfriend. That could have been it, a long with Gu Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di were always fighting.

XXXX

So this is just a teaser. I didn't want you all to think I would leave you hanging


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I think it's funny the people who complain that it's been two months since you've updated, are nowhere around when you finally do.

But here we go.

Xxx

They stared at each other as he looked away, coming into the room with the glass of water and asprin in his hand. The silence was defaning to them, as they could here each others racing hearts.

It was too awkward. But for the life of her, Jan Di couldn't remember what happened the night before. She remembers that she watched Ji hoo leave her on the sidewalk right in front of a bar, when she was sure he was gone, she turned and walked into place.

Pity Jan Di time.

She threw drinks back as if she was trying to erase the memories. Erase the pain the two people caused her, without even realizing it. She wondered if Jun Pyo ending it should make her happy or sad.

She remembered Sunbae standing at the end of her table. He had seen the three glasses of alchohol she had consumed before he got there.

Jan Di let out a nervous laugh, as she tried to smile at her firefighter. She never knew a morning after could feel so awkward. No wonder she never wanted to have another one of those mornings ever again.

"Sunbae, Good Morning."

"Jan Di and Jun Pyo had a fight?"

She flinched outwardly at his blunt question. While inside she was seething that he brought such a sore topic up, with her having such a bad headache from her bad day she had last night.

Men.

"Sunbae, Jun Pyo and I aren't together anymore. Different worlds, you could say was the reason."

Ji hoo binked as he sat on the side of the bed, waiting for her to continue. It seemed she was ready to hash everything out here and now. Which was good in a way, that it got this messed out of the way and all cleared up.

"You were mad at me because, why?" He asked.

He watched as her eyes shifted to the other side of the room. The silence grew at an alarming rate, as the tension grew. Jan Di was trying to rack her brain for a good explanation for why she was so angry with him. So in true Geum Jan Di style, she told him why.

"Because I liked you and you hurt my feelings!"

XXXX

So she finally told him she liked him. How will our Ji hoo react?


End file.
